IN WHICH THEY ALL MEET BACK UP
by Nevilla
Summary: The second chapter is uploaded!! It took me long enough...
1. Default Chapter Title

IN WHICH THEY ALL MEET BACK UP  
  
"Please, Telemain, I know that a spell can be reversed by saying the word backwards, you don't have to explain. Here, let me do it." Morwen sighed.   
Telemain and Morwen had, indeed, been wed and now were living in Morwen's house in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. Well, not the middle right now maybe, but you get the general idea.  
"Morwen, please, I can do this simple spell. My ankle is fine now. You took the cast off a week ago!"  
"Well, remember what happened when you tried to do too many transportation spells at once, do you? Or when you broke that anke trying to collect dragonsbane to study it. Or the time-"  
Telemain sighed, giving up, "Fine. But no more freebees."  
Morwen smiled, satisfied.  
"Mrrrow." One of the cats said to Telemain.  
"Glad!" Morwen had put a spell so Telemain could also understand them, "Why should I be glad she's doing this spell for me."  
The cat, which was Fiddlesticks, mumbled something about being hungry, didn't answer Telemain and ran out.  
"Ignor him. He's not all there." Morwen said, pointing to her head, talking about the cat, "Besides, I'm done with the spell reversal and we promised to visit Mendebar and Cimerone, remember?"  
"Yes, yes, I remember." Telemain nodded, "How could I not?"  
Morwen looked at him, frowning.  
"I'm kidding!" he said.  
"I knew that." She said, kissing his cheek, "Now let's go before I get anymore gooey." She went to get her broom.  
"I rather like it when she gets 'gooey'." Telemain whispered to the nearest cat, which mrowwed in approval.   
"Oh, no!" Telemain said, as Morwen started to get her broom, "We'll transport."  
"We're flying." Morwen said.  
"No, we flew last time! I hate flying and you know it."  
"I know. Alright. I suppose it's only fair we transport this time."  
"Yes it is." Telemain said, proud he had actually won an argument.  
Morwen smiled at him and kissed him as they disappeared from the room.  
"Daystar! Daystar!" Cimerone called, "Someone's here to see you!"  
"Coming!" Daystar said.  
He ran down one of the many stairways. He stopped breathless from running and whispered,  
"Shiara."  
  
"Daystar! I came up to visit!"  
"Just to visit…me?"   
"Well, that and Kazul needs some silver chokevines for a potion I'm making for her."  
"Oh." Daystar looked down, but knew how rude he was being and looked back up, "Welcome. Come sit."  
They went into the parlor and sat down.  
"How have you been?" Daystar asked.  
"I've been fi-" Shiara began to answer, but was interrupted by noises in the big hall outside the room.  
They both looked at each other, and then got up to see what was going on.  
Cimerone and Mendebar stood at the door. Kazul had appeared, along with Morwen and Telemain.   
"Kazul! Shiara cried, "What are you doing here?"  
"I just came up to make sure you got here. It's been your first transportation spell in a long time, after all."  
"Indeed it has," Cimerone said, "We've missed you, and you too, Kazul."  
"Morwen, Telemain! Haven't seen you in forever, either." Mendebar commented.  
"I knew you two would come sooner or later." Cimerone said, even though she was stroking Kazul's scales.  
Mendebar led everyone into the parlor, where a servant brought them tea. Kazul settled in a corner, the others, of course, in chairs.  
"How have things been, Morwen?" Cimerone said.  
"Great. Actually-" Morwen tried to comment on how great he and Telemain were getting along when he interrupted.  
"I installed a new room just last week." He said.  
"Really? What kind of room?" Mendebar said, ignoring Kazul;s snort of dissaproval.  
"No furniture just yet." Morwen added.  
"Why, it could be a baby's room!" Cimerone said, teasing them.  
"I don't think so." Morwen said, as Telemain turned a profound pink.  
"Are you enjoying me?" Kazul asked.  
"What?" everyone looked in confusment.  
"I was asking Shiara."  
"Oh," Shiara said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? Right? Right!" she crossed her arms over her chest.  
Daystar laughed.  
"Actually," Telemain commented, "They would have to. It is scientifically proven that if you live with or are around someone long enough, you are forced to like them, or automatically do. Seeing as sometimes you must seek help from them or otherwise fail at the task you are trying to-" but he faded as he noticed Kazul starting to blow smoke, "Ahem, sorry."  
Morwen rolled her eyes, "It's not her fault, it's yours!"  
"Mine!" Telemain said, "I was just trying to explain!"  
"To long, you were!"  
"Well, I must admit sometimes I'm a little drawn out, but there's no reason for her to puff over it!"  
"Telemain! Don't insult her!" Morwen turned away from him stiffly.  
Telemain sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or…or anybody else." He glanced at Kazul, who was almost asleep.  
Morwen rolled her eyes, just to show she wasn't going to give up nicely and turned around, "Fine." She muttered.  
Everyone gave a few nervous glances at them.  
"I'd better tell Willin to start dinner. It's late and you'll all probably have to stay overnight. In fact, I'd love for you all to stay overnight."  
"Come, Kazul, I want to catch up on old times with you." Cimerone said, softly shaking Kazul from her sleep.  
Daystar and Shiara gave a few looks at each other, and without speaking, both got up and walked away together, leaving Telemain and Morwen alone.  
  



	2. In which a hint is given and the plot un...

"What was that?" Shiara asked as she and Daystar left the room and were clearly out of earshot from Telemain and Morwen.  
"I haven't the faintest." Daystar said, showing a grin.  
"They sure are tense. Something's up." Shiara murmured.  
"Like what?" Daystar was determined to keep the conversation going.  
Shiara shrugged, "Don't know. It's something though."  
"Probably Kazul. Telemain and her never liked each other, anyway."  
"So now you're blaming Kazul?" Shiara asked, huffing.  
"No, no, no! I was merely saying-"  
Shiara laughed, "I'm joking, Daystar."  
"Oh." Daystar laughed, "Sorry, I…sorry."  
Shiara smiled and studied a painting on the wall, "I've thought of you."  
Daystar snapped his eyes to her.  
"I miss you, I guess."  
"Yeah, I-I miss you, also." He replied.  
"Daystar, maybe, someday, when we're older and your father is satisfied with your learning and everything's out of the way, maybe-"  
"Come, come, you two." Mendebar ran in, "I need help. Willin set the stove on fire."  
"Again?" Daystar commented.  
"Again." His father answered, "Come along!"  
"Where are you going?" Telemain watched as Morwen stood up and stalked to the door.  
"For a walk. I need to clear my head. All this nonsense over nothing…you've driven me insane, Telemain."  
"Love does that." Telemain shrugged.  
"Please, Telemain…"  
"Sorry. I know you hate it when I start acting like we're actually married."  
"Oh, and that comment helped?"  
"Morwen-"  
"Go away."  
"Morwen-"  
"Away!"  
"Morwen-"  
"I can't hear you, I can't hear you!"  
"Now stop that!" Telemain placed hands on hips, "It's been like this for about two weeks now. Your temper flares, though not always. Sometimes, you'll skip and sing and the next minute, be hurling things at me for no apparent reason that I know of. And I don't think I need to mention how you're always so sick in the mornings and then-"  
"Say that again." Morwen interrupted.  
"Say what again?"  
"What you just said."  
"Say what again."  
"No, the other thing."  
"What other thing?"  
"Oh, Telemain!"  
"Oh, Telemain!"  
"Stop that!" she screeched.  
"Stop that!"  
"Nevermind."  
"Nevermind." Telemain finished off, then added, "Morwen, where're you going?"  
"I've got to talk to Cimerone."  
"Well, we did it."  
"Yes, we fought the blazing fires-of the kitchen." Daystar added.  
Shiara laughed, "Good thing your father's napping. I'd hate for him to pass into a deep sleep right at the dinner table."  
"Quite right." Daystar chuckled, "Quite right."  
It then was quiet between the two, but not an awkward silence was it, but more of a peaceful one, one full of memories and deep with friendship.  
"Shiara, I never noticed that mole on your neck."  
"There's a mole on my neck?"  
"I'm sure of it-no, I think that's a spider."  
"Well, get it off! GET IT OFF!" she screamed.  
"Calm down and I will." Daystar took a hand a flicked the small spider off, "There, see, no harm done."  
"Good." Shiara breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Shiara?" Daystar, on the other hand, was quite serious.  
"Huh?"   
"Uh-well-I-" he stuttered, but soon stopped as Shiara kissed him.  
It was quite a long kiss, drawn out, as Daystar had hoped. But, finally, Daystar knew it had to end and felt Shiara pull away.  
Her face had turned a difficult shade of crimson, as he felt his doing and all was silent.  
"Well." She sighed breathlessly.  
"Well?" he asked.  
"Let's eat." She answered.  
"Yes, let's."  
  



	3. Ta-da!! It's the third and FINAL chapte...

  
  
  
"Daystar! Daystar!"  
Daystar and Shiara turned to see Telemain walking towards them in anger.  
"What's wrong, Telemain?" Shaira asked.  
"Nothing. Oh that right, theirs is one thing. Which is that Morwen has gone completely insane!"  
"Telemain, I'm sure it's not that bad. Tell us." Shiara replied.  
"I don't know, it must be pretty bad to get Telemain upset." Daystar added.  
"Daystar, I need help, not comments."   
"Sorry, Telemain. What's going on, anyway?"  
"I already told you, Morwen is insane!"  
"Please, Telmain." Shiara sighed.  
"In what way is she…insane?" Daystar asked, afraid of Telemain's response.  
"There you three are! Couldn't find anyone hardly! Kazul, Cimerone, and Morwen were way out in the fields talking. And you three are, too. Is there something going on I don't know about?" Mendebar asked, as he walked onto the scene.  
"Nothing's going on." Daystar replied, then added, "Much."  
"Well, for now, I don't really care what's going on. Willin got the gargoyle yelling at me about how food shouldn't get cold and be wasted. I can't make that gargoyle be quiet for one second! All I care is that everyone is hungry for some food."  
"I am." Shiara admitted.  
"Me, too." Daystar added.  
"I have a feeling I'm going to need my strength soon." Telemain put in glumly.  
Mendebar didn't question. Instead, he escorted the trio to the dining hall for dinner.  
Everyone sat down at the table. Kazul had cuddled up in a corner. Morwen and Cimerone sat side by side. Mendebar sat at the end of the table, Cimerone on his right. Telemain sat across from Morwen, a glare in his eyes. Daystar and Shiara also sat across from each other. A few minuted later, they were all into their food.  
"Now I wouldn't mind to know what was going on." Mendebar said, "What's all the fuss over?"  
"Well, for once, it's over Morwen and Telemain." Cimerone answered.  
"Oh, really? You two still in that little fight thing you were having?"  
"It wasn't a fight. It was a display of anger." Telemain couldn't help but correct, "You see, usually a fight involves physical action, and we would never do that."  
"Obviously not." Cimerone joked, being the only one besides Morwen to understand.  
"Huh?" Daystar asked.  
"Well, you know how they added the new room and all." Cimerone smiled.  
"What?" Shiara asked, then, suddenly, understood, "Oh, I see. I -uh-I see." She smiled.  
"What?" Daystar asked.  
"A new room. For something new." Shiara answered with gritted teeth.  
Daystar stared at her for what seemed a solid minute, then burst out, "You mean Morwen's-OWW!!" he stopped and squeaked an OWW!! Because Shiara had just kicked him in the shins.  
"I have to go." Morwen suddenly stood up.  
"Where?" Mendebar asked.  
"To the gardens. I have to get away."  
Telemain watched her run out, then got up and sped after her in a big rush, knocking his chair over.  
"Glad that's over." Mendebar finished, "Anyone for cake?"  
Telemain found her sitting on a bench in the gardens.  
"Morwen…" he walked over, catching his breath, "Morwen, what's going on?"  
"Oh, Telemain, nothing. We shouldn't all be getting so excited about it. I don't see why everyone's going nuts. I'm certainly trying not to."  
"Morwen," Telemain touched her arm, "Tell me."  
She sighed, staring at the setting sun. She slipped Telemain's arm around her waist, ignoring his request. She simply took off her glasses, placed them in her pocket and gazed at the sunset.  
"Luna…" she pondered out loud, "Yes, sounds perfect."  
"Perfect for what?"  
"But for a male…what would it be?"  
"A male? Male what?"  
"I suppose you're right. It probably is a female, isn't it?"  
"Morwen, I feel like we're having two different conversations here, which can't be good. And what is Luna?"  
"A new beginning." Morwen answered.  
"To what?"  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough."  
"Morwen, if you don't tell me right now-" but he stopped as she gave him a kiss.  
"Luna…" he said dreamily, "Just about right."  
  
  



End file.
